Unfinished Business
by PhoenixCain
Summary: [DMHP SLASH] It took three years after the defeat of Voldemort for Harry Potter to finally get the family he so desperately wanted. But before he could fully attain it, fate rip it from his grasp. Now three years later, will Harry finally get what he's always dreamed of having? Please Read and Review!
1. Reunions

DISCLAIMER: Nothing in the Harry Potter world is mine except for the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

WARNING: This is SLASH people. So if you don't like it, go back while you still can.

 **Reunions**

"I don't think you should do this," the woman said as she tried to get the man before her to change his mind.

"I have to do this and I have to do it before tomorrow," the man responded, determined, as he prepared to leave. "I have to do this now because I won't have the willpower to do it later."

"But it's been three years."

"Three years, four months and ten days. But who's counting," the man laughed nervously. "It doesn't matter how long it's been. I need to do this today."

"This could open up a can of warms that neither you nor anyone else will be able to close," she said as she started getting riled up. "Have you any thought to the repercussions? How many lives you could be turning upside down, including your own and-"

"Let him go," another,calmer female voice chimed in. "He's made his decision and there is nothing you norI, or anyone else can say that will make him change his mind," the more reasonable of the three said. "If there are consequences, we will  
face them. If there is heartache we will deal with it. No matter what the outcome, all we can do, should do, is support him."

"I hope you know what you're doing," a new male voice said.

"So do I," was the only response the first male could give before disappearing.

* * *

As the door to the Leaky Cauldron squeaked open, most of the patrons continued on with their business, not paying the familiar sounds any mind. They were all used to the tell-tale signs of the everyday man coming and going. While some actually stayed  
in the rundown pub, most just used the facility as a way to get access to Diagon Alleyor Knockturn Alley, though they would deny the latter even if it were true.

But when a tiny voice squeaked out the name of the savoir of the wizarding world, everyone's head had been years since anyone had seen hide or unruly hair of the Man-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Looking at him, he had changed over the years, though he still had the same jet black hair that resembled a bird's nest, the same bright green eyes that seemed to see right through you, and the same humbled aura that lured others to him. There was no  
doubt about it, Harry Potter had returned.

"Harry Potter, goodness gracious. It's really you," one of the patrons said as he rushed up to Harry and shook his hand. "Do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

"You barely have enough coin to buy yourself a drink, Stan. Go back to your table," a second man with a scruffy voice said as he shooed the first away. "Name's Ethan Crumplebottom. Mind if I buy you a drink, Mr. Potter?"

"No thank you," Harry said kindly as he tried to walk through the pub. "I'm just passing thoughactually."

"Nonsense, nonsense, a small pint's never hurt anyone."

"Leave him alone Mr. Crumplebottom or I might just suddenly remember exactly how big of a tab you owe me," a new, sterner voice called out before Harry could respond.

"You wouldn't," Mr. Crumplebottom said as he turned his head to the bar, where a very familiar face greeted Harry.

"Neville?" Harry said, shocked to find an older version of his old Hogwarts dorm mate.

"In the flesh," Neville smiled as the two greeted each other with a hug.

"It's been years since I last saw you," Harry smiled back as he sat down at the bar. "You work here now? What happened to you being an Auror?"

"I'm still doing that, though it hasn't been the same since you left."

"I couldn't stay. After I went on that last assignment, certain … things … happened that forced me to leave."

"That's too bad. You were the best," Neville said with friendly pride.

"Thanks," Harry laughed. "So what are you doing behind the bar of the Leaky Cauldron if you don't work here?"

"I own here- it. Well, actually my wife does. She inherited the placealmost three years ago."

"Hannah bought the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yeah, after Tom died. He was her uncle … or great uncle, or something like that. Someone offered to buy it, but she wanted to keep it in the family," Neville shrugged. "We moved into one of the rooms upstairs."

"I bet your grandmother wasn't too thrilled about that."

"She was fine with it once I put my foot down. Funny, I think she actually liked thatI went against her wishes. But it was time for me to move out, even though there were more rooms at her place than this whole place."

"She just wanted to make sure that you grew a pair before you left," a familiar voice called out before an arm was draped over Neville's shoulder and a pair of lips connected with his in a brief kiss. "Hello Harry," Hannah greeted with a warm smile. "Are  
you looking for a room to spend the night?"

"No, thanks though," Harry said as he got up from his seat. "There are certain things that I need to do, and I think I've distracted myself from them long enough."

"Well I hope there's no trouble," Hannah said in good wishes.

"Hannah, it's me you're talking to. You know trouble follows me wherever I go," he said a little nervously.

"I also know that you always come out stronger for it. This time will be no different, I'm sure," she smiled softly in reassurance.

"Thanks," Harry smiled before leaving through the back to get into Diagon Alley.

After tapping the appropriate sequence of bricks with his wand, Harry finally entered the busy street of Diagon Alley. Now all he had to do was get to Gringotts Bank before noon and everything will be the way it was supposed to be.

Keeping his head low, Harry pulled his hood over his head so as not to attract any unwanted attention, before manoeuvering his way through the bustling streets. Within what felt like only a few minutes, Harry was standing in front of the bank. Remembering  
the circumstances of the first time he came to this place, Harry tried to take a deep breath as he climbed the steps. Thoughts about what he could be sacrificing slowed, but never stopped, his steps. In no time, he was standing at the top of the steps,  
the doors just a few feet away. Harry looked at his watch, saw that it was still some time before noon.

Soon…

Soon, everything in Harry's world would change, for the better or worse. He could forget about the whole thing. He could go back home, do nothing, and let everything play out the way it had been for all these years. But Harry was never one to run away,  
and besides, he had a right to know. Secrets were something Harry had hated growing up with. Everyone had kept secrets from him, from the moment he landed on his aunt's doorstep, to the day he defeated Voldemort. Harry would be damned if he let secrets  
run his life any longer, whether intentional or not.

The moment the alarm on Harry's watch beeped, his heart began to pound. He had set it to go off ten minutes before noon to get his nerves ready for what was to come. Soon, very soon…

He looked within the crowd, while keeping his face hidden, searching for the face he hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

Almost time…

Suddenly, a distinctive head of hair caught his attention. Even from its distance, Harry could track it through the crowd. It was the same flawless blonde, almost platinum, hair that Harry had known since his Hogwarts' days. Soon the body attached to  
the hair was making its way up the stairs.

At this point, the only sound Harry could hear was the rapid beating of his heart. All he could see was the man he had known for most of his life coming towards him, towards the doors to Gringotts.

Pulling himself together before it was too late, Harry reached out his arm and grabbed the man's sleeve before he stepped into the bank.

"What the," the blonde said as he whirled around to reprimand the nerve of whoever dared to touch him. "How dare you-" The man's scathing words were cut short as Harry pulled back his hood to reveal his face. "Harry," the blonde said, disbelief in his  
eyes.

"Hello Draco," Harry smiled, or at least tried to with his nerve reaching its peak. It was now or never. "Sorry to bother you, but we have some unfinished business to attend to," he said before pulling something out of his pocket and placing it in Draco  
and his hands.

The moment the object, a small stuffed animal touched their hands, the noon bell rang throughout the streets of Diagon Alley, and the two old school mates vanished from the top of the steps of Gringotts Bank.

The moment the two landed, Harry stumbled on his feet. Portkey travel was never one of his favorite modes of transportation. But for today, it was necessary.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Draco demanded with the same amount of hatred he had exhibited during their school days.

"Potter? A second ago, it was still Harry," Harry said when he finally found his balance and started walking away from the blonde.

"A second ago, I hadn't just been kidnapped," Draco snapped as he rushed to catch up with his kidnapper. "Where the hell have you taken me, and why can I not apparate back to Diagon Alley?"

"You're at my home, and you can't apparate because I've warded my place against it," Harry explained.

"Then I demand that you show me where the ward ends so I can leave and get on with my life," the blonde said as he grabbed Harry arm and spun him around, giving the saviour of the world no room for arguments.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say. Just give me an hour of your time."

"I have no time for your games, Potter," Draco said as his grip tightened. "Let me leave this place at once."

"You're hurting me," Harry winced as Draco's grip started cutting off the circulation of blood to his arm.

In a flash, Draco's grip was removed. Words of apology were on his lips before Draco remembered who he was dealing with.

"Show me the way out," Draco growled.

"I will. Don't worry. But first, unfinished business. It'll only take an hour," Harry said before turning around. He continued walking from Draco as he made to fold his arm, rubbing the bruise that was sure to appear later.

As Draco started to follow, a little more willing than moments before, he noticed a rather large, two-story cottage not far from where they were. It was simple in its design, though tasteful. It took them a while to reach the front steps of the house  
and when they did, Draco found his voice again.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," he said at the bottom of the steps.

Harry froze at the top of the stairs. Silence followed the blonde's words and, for a split second, Draco suspected that someone might have hit the savoir with a stunning spell. That is until he saw Harry turn his head to him, not enough to see his face,  
but enough to know he was being spoken to.

"I know. The Prophet can't seem to talk about anything else these days," Harry said in a tight voice. " _Astoria Greengrass to Marry Heir to the Malfoy Fortune_. Don't worry, after you hear what I have to say, you can go back to her."

Without another word, Harry continued towards the front doors. Draco followed some moments later. As soon as he stepped into what looked like the living room, Draco came face to face with someone he thought he would never have to deal with again.

"What did you do to him, you little ferret," a head of red hair snapped as it invaded Draco's personal space.

"Mr. Weasley, always a pleasure," Draco said sarcastically.

"Ron, leave him alone. I'm fine," Harry said as he came between them.

"Harry, this is a bad idea," Ron whispered harshly. "It hasn't even been an hour and he's already-"

"You're starting to sound like Ginny. I told you, I'm fine. Where is she by-the-way?"

"She left shortly after you did. She took Teddy back to his grandmother's house. She didn't want him to be here when you brought _him_ by," Ron said, gesturing to Draco with a scowl, to which the blonde merely rolled his eyes. "Then she said that  
she was going to her tryouts."

"Oh right, the Holyhead Harpies are looking for a new chaser. I forgot Ginny told me that was today. Okay, that's good," Harry sighed. "You guys can go as well. I'll be fine," he reassured when he saw his best friend about to protest.

"Call us if you need anything," Hermione said as she appeared beside Ron.

"Thanks."

"Come on Ron, we don't want to keep your mother waiting," she said as she literally dragged him out of the house.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry walked over to the window, most likely to watch his friends leave.

"So, you dragged me from my appointment with Gringotts so we can talk. So… You're hour is almost up. Tell me what you wanted to say so I can leave and get on with my life," Draco said as he watched Harry smile and wave as he looked out the window.

"Follow me," he said a moment later and walked out of the room without turning to see if he was being followed. "It's best if I just show you rather than tell you."

As the two walked through the house, Harry led Draco towards a set of stairs. As they climbed its steps, Draco couldn't help but comment.

"I see you finally got the cottage you've always wanted," the blonde said with more malice than he intended as they reached the landing.

"More or less," Harry said before stopping in front of one of the rooms. "Now I need you to keep your voice down while you're inside," he said as he opened the door. "Follow me."

Without another word, Harry took his time walking into the room. It was darker than the other parts of the house which were well lit. The only source of light was coming from the window that was covered by blinds. So it was a little time before Draco  
could see exactly what kind of room he was standing in.

There was no mistaking the drawings of wizards zooming around on broomsticks in the middle of the wall or the ones of a werewolf, a giant black dog and a stag that chased each other on the bottom. If he had mistaken their purpose, the child-size bed in  
the middle of the room surrounded by toys, was a dead giveaway.

"Why the hell-"

"Please don't swear around him," Harry said, turning to the blonde in a flash.

"Don't swear around who?"

"James? What did I say about the glow paint?" Harry reprimanded as he spotted a small child sitting at a child-sized worktable.

"Gow paint pwetty," James smiled as he lifted up a sheet of paper to show Harry.

James, Draco could tell even in the darkened room, was a carbon copy of Harry. The table he was sitting at was against the adjourning wall that separated the doorway of the room from the main room. As the child lifted up the picture for them to see, Draco  
noticed that some of the paint had gotten on the child's fingers, though he seemed too proud of his work to care.

"James, what did I say about the glow paint?" Harry repeated sternly as he took the picture away.

The look on the child's face when his picture was taken with no praise in its place had Draco pitying the poor child.

"No gwonups, no gow paint," the child said dejectedly.

"Exactly," Harry said as he took out his wand and within two flicks, the paint on the child's hands were gone. Then he turned on the lights before lifting the kid into his arms.

"Please don't tell me that you pulled me out of combining my Gringotts account with Astoria's because you wanted me to meet the little spawn you had with the Weaslette?"

"No," Harry said, holding back his anger at Draco's words. "I pulled you away because I wanted you to meet your son. Say hello, Papa," he said before depositing the giggling child into Draco's arms.

End of Chapter: _Reunions_


	2. Speechlessness

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Speechlessness**

"Hello, Papa," the voice of the little child said as he was being held by the speechless blonde. Soon, tiny arms wrapped around his neck and a small pair of lips connected with his cheek. "Daddy, I think you bwoke him," James said with concern as he looked at the shell-shocked man still carrying him.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Harry said nonchalantly.

"How…" Draco finally spoke, though barely.

"You know how you used to say that I was just full of surprises. Just think of James as one of those surprises," Harry smiled.

"Supwise," James gleefully chimed before clapping his hands together happily.

"Alright James," Harry said as he lifted the child out of Draco's arms. "I think it's time for you to clean up your mess," he said as he put James on the ground.

"But Daddy-"

"And when you're done, you can have your nap."

"But I na tired," James said as he scratched his head.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, Daddy," the boy said dejectedly.

"We'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay."

With that said, Harry pulled Draco out of the child's room and then entered another room at the end of the hall. The moment Harry closed the door, Draco seemed to find his voice again.

"This isn't possible. How is this even possible?" Draco asked, more to himself than Harry, as he paced the room. "I mean, I know it's possible but male pregnancies are very rare, and you would have to be an extremely powerful wizard to even carry it to term."

"Hello, I'm not the saviour of the wizarding world for nothing, you know," Harry said more factually than boastingly as he leaned on one of the bedposts.

"Why did you never tell me about him? What is he, two, two and a half years old?"

"He just turned two a few months ago. He actually shares the same birthday as his namesake."

"Why did it take you so long to tell me about him?" Draco repeated himself, his anger flaring as he rushed at Harry.

"When exactly was I going to tell you? You are a hard man to get a hold of Draco Malfoy. If it wasn't for the papers following your every move, I wouldn't have found you today."

"Are you telling me that you never knew you were pregnant before we broke up?"

"I knew. When I went on that trip to France for one of my Auror assignments, I got into a little bit of an accident and was sent to the hospital. They told me that I was fine after telling me that I was a few months pregnant. That's why I was gone for those extra days."

"Extra days. I seem to recall you coming back right on schedule to promptly leave me?"

"Leave you? You make it sound like I had a choice. Don't forget that you were the one who had my bags already packed by the time I came back."

"You must have selective memory-"

"I don't want to argue with you about this, especially not with James so close by. I brought you here so you can meet your son and you have. Do with the information what you will. I don't need your help to raise him. I've done just fine by myself so far. You can be a part of his life if you wish to or not, I don't really care except for James. He's seen you now. He knows who you are. He won't forget you anytime soon. I know you have a new life with your fiancée, so I won't keep you from it any longer. Goodbye."

"Goodbye? You expect me to just leave after telling me something like this?"

"You don't have much of a choice," Harry said as he glanced over Draco's shoulder.

Just as Draco was about to retort, the chime from the clock behind him sounded. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he was suddenly being whisked away, out of the cottage in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Landing back on the steps of Gringotts bank, Draco was promptly met with the last person he wanted to see to right now.

"Draco darling, where have you been?" The brunette asked him as she exited the bank. "I've been waiting for you for over an hour."

"Astoria, I don't have time for this right now. I need to get in contact with someone."

"Yeah, the goblin from the bank. Maybe if we go in there together, we can finally get our vaults joined," Astoria said as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Not now, I have more important things to do," Draco said, pulling his arm out of her grip as he started down the steps.

"More important than finally merging our families. If we don't do this today than my father will have an aneurism and that wouldn't be a pleasant sight during our wedding."

"Then I guess there won't be a wedding," Draco said nonchalantly as he continued walking.

"Wait! Hold on a second," Astoria said in a panic as she rushed in front of him. "What do you mean there won't be a wedding. Draco, darling, we've been planning this thing for years now-"

"Almost three," Draco corrected.

"-and all of a sudden, you want to call it off. I thought we had an arrangement."

"No, you and my mother had an arrangement. I couldn't care less if I was marrying you as long as I got an heir out of it. But it looks like I don't need _you_ for that anymore," Draco said before walking around her.

"What is that supposed to mean," Astoria called out desperately as the blonde walked away.

Leaving Astoria behind to stew in his parting words, Draco started searching his pocket for his wand, only to have his fingers brush up against a fuzzy object instead. When Draco pulled it out, it was to find the same stuffed animal Harry had placed in his hand at the steps of Gringotts. Looking at it more closely, Draco could see that it was a long black and white animal, a ferret if he were to guess correctly.

Draco got the hint loud and clear. James won't be needing the toy anymore if it wasn't going to be attached to the life-sized version.

As he walked out of The Leaky Cauldron, Draco knew he couldn't just apparate to Harry's cottage again. For starters, Harry had already said that he blocked the ability to apparate onto his property. Besides, Draco didn't know where the cottage was to apparate to it. That only left him with one option, and he was not looking forward to _that_ conversation.

* * *

The moment Draco landed, he could spot the lopsided house that only managed to be standing due to the dozens of spells cast on it to keep it from crumbling to the ground. The Burrow hadn't changed a bit since the last time he was here over three years ago. As he walked up to the makeshift house, the anxiety Draco felt after first landing on the property turned into determination.

He would be getting what was his, no matter what anyone said.

Draco could hear chaos on the other side of the door, even before he knocked. He was about to knock again, unsure if anyone heard him through the ruckus taking place on the other side, when the door was suddenly thrown open and a familiar head of red hair greeted him. Only, this head of hair belonged to a different Weasley than he was used to dealing with.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Malfoy. Come to wreak havoc on more of our family's lives?"

"Only if I'm lucky," Draco smiled sarcastically. "Is Ronald here?"

"Percy, whoever it is, let them in before the gnomes find their way into the house again," the voice of Molly called out before she added. "The last thing I need is for those things to wreck the house the day before Ron's big day," she mumbled as Percy let the smirking blonde into the house. "Ron, make sure you take your father's blue cufflinks, not the white one!" The redheaded woman called out towards the stairs."

"Mom, the whole 'something borrowed and something blue' applies to the bride, not the groom," Ron's voice sounded into the living room. His body dashed down the stairs two seconds later, only to freeze in his tracks the moment he saw the blonde. "What is he doing here?" Ron all but growled.

"Draco, what a surprise. I thought you'd be with Harry by now."

Draco, silent for only a second, knew he shouldn't be surprised that the matriarch of the Weasley clan knew about Harry's plans. She was practically Harry's surrogate mother by the time Voldemort was defeated. Of course she would have known about James and who his other father was. She also would have been privy to Harry's plan to surprise Draco with the news of his not-so-much impending fatherhood.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said as he walked up to the kind woman. "The Portkey took me back the way I came before that could happen. Unfortunately, I don't know where Harry lives to continue our conversation. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there, would you?"

"There is no way I'm going to let you anywhere near him after what you did the last time you two were together," Ron growled as he rushed up between his mother and Draco.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Molly reprimanded. "It was Harry's choice to go to Draco and tell him the truth. It has been since the beginning. I'm only surprised Harry put a return-to-sender spell on the Portkey. He had seemed so determined," she said as she turned from her son and walked into the kitchen with Draco and Ron following. "There is a spell Ronald uses to get to Harry's cottage. Hermione created it when Harry moved in, she's so clever," she gushed as she started searching through cupboards. "Harry didn't want anyone knowing that he was a Carrier, you see. He didn't want all of the attention, the poor boy. We offered to let him stay with us, but he refused. He wanted to be away from the wizarding world."

"After what Malfoy did to him, can you blame him?" Ron scowled.

"Ronald!" Molly snapped as she turned to her irate son.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you don't mind. I'd like to borrow your son for a moment. There seems to be some misconceptions that need to be cleared up before I head over to Harry's place."

"Of course, dear," she said calmly before watching Draco and her youngest son walk out of the kitchen.

"Just so you know, spells don't work inside the house, so if you're planning on jinking me, you're out of luck."

"I have no intention of jinking you, but I need you and Hermione to know something. Is she here as well?"

"Upstairs, in Ginny's room trying on her dress," Ron said hesitantly, though knowing that if Draco tried anything, Hermione would be able to defend herself.

Walking up the stairs with Draco behind him, Ron wondered if he was doing the right thing. When Harry and Draco had started seeing each other after the wizarding war, Ron had been hesitant to trust the blonde. Over some time, with Harry and Hermione's reassurance, the red head had finally started getting used to the little ferret to the point of defending him to his little sister. But after it turned out that Ginny had been right all along, that Draco had just been using Harry to get his reputation back for his family, Ron vowed never to trust the ferret again. Now he was here, in his house, and Ron was begrudgingly helping him get back into Harry's life.

Was he going insane?

"I must warn you that if you hurt Harry again, I will have no qualms about killing you," Ron said before knocking on the door he stopped in front of. "Are you decent in there Hermione? I need to come inside. There's someone out here who needs to talk to us."

"Yes, I'm decent. The dress looks gorgeous by the way. It fits beautifully. Now I don't know whether to wear my mother's dress or the one I bought."

"Just do eeny, meeny, miny, moe to figure it out. I know you'll look beautiful in either one," Ron said as he walked up to Hermione.

"You're so helpful," Hermione said with a small smile before they greeted each other with a brief kissed her on the lips. "Draco. I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Is Harry downstairs?"

"No he's not. He put a return-to-sender spell on the Portkey before we could resolve things," the blonde said as he lifted the stuffed ferret out of his pocket, "and I need to get back."

"He expects us to help him walk back into Harry's life after what he did," Ron explained.

"I didn't do anything to Harry. He left me," Draco defended.

"You actually expect us to believe that, Malfoy. We saw the memory," Ron said as he got up in the blonde's face. "We saw how you had his bags already packed outside your apartment when he came back a few days late. We heard you, every disgusting thing you said to him. We saw how you broke his heart and enjoyed it while you were doing it," he finished with a disgusted look on his face as he pinned a shocked Draco to the wall.

"I don't know what memory you saw, but that's not what happened. I want to set things straight. Harry said the same thing as you did, that he came back home a few days late. But that's not what happened, at least that's not what I remember happening."

"And you expect us to believe you over Harry?"

"No, not me. My memory. You said that you saw Harry's memory of that day?"

"Yes," Hermione chimed in before Ron could say anything. "He was too distraught to say anything so we used a Pensieve to see what happened. I still have the memory."

"You still have it?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yes. I have it with me somewhere in my bag," she said as she started searching through the little bag Draco remembered she carried everywhere with her. "Here it is."

Pulling out her hand, Hermione held a small vial with the tell-tale cloud-like liquid before walking over to the closet. When she opened the doors, Ron and Draco spotted a small table with the Pensieve on it. She uncorked the vial and poured the liquid inside before turning to her companions.

"Shall we?" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand.

Without another word, both Ron and Draco pulled out their wands and walked over to the basin. Then one by one, they touched the tip of their wands against the surface of the liquid and were transported to Harry's memories of three years ago.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Speechlessness_


	3. Misconceptions

**Unfinished Business**

DISCLAIMER: Same as first chapter.

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Misconceptions**

 _Harry's Pensieve Memories_

" _So what's with this big surprise, and why did you ask for the car instead of just Apparating over to your place?" Ginny asked as she sat in the passenger seat of Harry's car._

" _I can't tell you yet Gin," Harry said with a secretive smile on his face. "I want to tell Draco first before I tell anyone else."_

" _Well, from the smile on your face, I can tell that it's good news. Not life-threatening at all."_

" _Not one bit, if my luck decides to hold true," Harry said, his smile widening mysteriously._

" _Does it have anything to do with why you're late coming back home?"_

" _Oh it has everything to do with why I'm late coming back home. But I shouldn't tell you any more than that. Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later."_

" _After you tell Malfoy," Ginny reaffirmed sourly, unable to hide her contempt for the blonde._

" _Ginny, would you lay off for one day please," Harry reprimanded, though the smile was still on his face. "Draco and I have been together for over three years now, and within that time, I think he's proven himself to everyone."_

" _How can you say that after all the things he's done to you in the past, to you, Ron and Hermione?"_

" _Like you said, it was the past. We were kids, Gin. All of us did things we regretted when we were at Hogwarts. My father and Sirius did some pretty nasty thing to Severus Snape when they were younger. Are you saying that I shouldn't forgive them?"_

" _Harry, they're family."_

" _And so is Draco," Harry laughed as if it were obvious. "Look, I love Draco and he's just as much a part of my life, my family as you, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan are."_

" _But he's a Slytherin," she tried to reason._

" _So was Severus Snape, and he was saving my life the moment I stepped foot into Hogwarts."_

" _Only for your mother, who he had an unhealthy obsession with. The man was unhinged and never did a kind thing without making you feel like crap the whole way through. The fact that he was Malfoy's godfather should tell you something."_

" _It does. It tells me that I can trust Draco with my life, as well as my heart. Now let's stop talking about this. I'm on a happy high and I don't want to be pulled down."_

" _Just mark my words, Harry. Malfoy will break your heart."_

 _Without replying, Harry shook his head and continued driving, unawares of the three passengers in the back seat._

"I'm starting to get the impression that your sister doesn't like me," Draco said sarcastically as he sat across from Harry in the passenger seat.

"There's a reason the memory starts here," Ron said from the other side of the car. "Ginny was right about you after all, wasn't she. You did end up breaking his heart. This very day in fact."

"He was going to tell me that he was pregnant, wasn't he. That's why he looks so happy," Draco said as he looked at his love's peaceful smile.

"Yes," Hermione said as she sat between them. "We didn't find out about _that_ piece of information until about a month later. It was one of the memories we extracted."

"A month?"

"Yes, even though he moved in with us, he wouldn't talk. He just kept crying and locked himself in his room."

Speechless, Draco merely sat there and watched as the car finally stopped in front of their old apartment.

" _Thanks for bringing the car, Gin," Harry said as he stepped out of the car. "I'll call you, Hermione and everyone else tomorrow so I can tell you guys the good news with Draco."_

" _Are you sure?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of the other side. "I can wait here for you if you want."_

" _No. That's okay. I'll be with Draco for the rest of the day," he said with a bright smile as he closed the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

Suddenly, the three other occupants of the car were pulled outside as well, guided by the surroundings of Harry's memories.

"I hate looking at Pensieves," Ron complained as he held his head. "They always make me feel so disoriented."

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, since it would mean agreeing with Ron, Draco felt the same way. He also thought that looking into someone else's Pensieve without their knowledge was a bit intrusive. But Draco figured everyone assumed that he already  
/knew what was going to happen.

If only they knew…

 _As Harry walked up to the stairs of their shared apartment, his three companions saw the look of confusion on his face when he spotted the suitcases sitting outside one of the doors. Walking up to the luggage, Harry frowned at their familiarity._

" _What are my bags doing out here?"_

 _As soon as the words left his lips, the door to his apartment opened to reveal a very sure-of-himself looking Draco._

" _Draco, is this another surprise trip you've planned. I told you not to make those kinds of trips without telling me first."_

" _First of all," memory Draco said patronizingly as he stepped out of the apartment. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you about it first. And secondly, this isn't a trip we're going to be taking. At least, not one I'll be taking, that is. I have some great news. My family's name is finally worth something again. Not only was he asked to come back to work as one of Hogwarts Governors, but the Ministry has also asked him to come back to work for them again as well."_

" _That's great. Does this mean that he's going to close down the apothecary shop?"_

" _Oh heavens no. My father has his pride, after all. He's very content with Malfoy Apothecary now that it's making money, lots of money actually, after the press heard about the offers."_

" _That's fantastic news. I have great news as well," Harry smiled as he went to hug Draco._

" _I don't really care about whatever news you have to tell me," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's arms to halt his advances. "Your services are no longer required. Now that my family's name has been put to right again, I don't need you anymore."_

" _Excuse me?" Harry said shocked. He couldn't possibly be hearing what he thought he was hearing._

" _I always knew that you were slow on the uptake, Harry, but I'm sure I was pretty clear. Let me make it clearer since you seem to be going at a slower pace than normal. Even though you were good in bed, though I've had better over the years we were together, you are no longer welcomed in my life. I would kindly like for you to leave. I've packed your things already. I used a spell to put everything you own in your bags so you won't have to come back here again. Have a nice life, though I don't really care whether you do or don't."_

 _"But ... you said that you loved me...," Harry said softly, his eyes glistening suspiciously._

 _"I would have told you anything ... done anythingto get you to help my family," Draco said, rolling his eyes at the wizard._

" _Is there a problem here," a new voice said as Harry stood there, speechless as his eyes started shining suspiciously._

" _Ah, if it isn't Ginevra Weasley. Why am I not surprised you brought her here? Is she the reason why you came back so late? Were you with her the entire time? Well don't let me keep you from each other. You two can finally run off into the sunset with each other like you always planned, have those weasel babies you always dreamed of having. I have a life of my own to continue with. Good day," memory Draco said before disappearing back into his apartment and closing the door with a resounding click._

" _Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked as she spotted tears trailing down her friend's cheeks. "What are your bags doing out here?"_

" _He's… He's…" Harry started saying before he was racked with sobs._

" _It's okay Harry," Ginny said as she comforted her friend. "Everything will be okay."_

 _The last thing the three interlopers saw as they exited the memory was Harry collapsing to his knees as Ginny held onto him._

* * *

Present Time

"That is _not_ how it happened," Draco insisted, his blood boiling at the memory.

"Sure it wasn't," Ron said unconvincingly.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Draco raged. "In fact, I'm sure I wasn't even in the country when that happened!"

"You expect us to believe that after what we just saw?" Ron shouted, just as inflamed as the blonde was.

"Yes, because it's the truth! I don't know who that was in that memory, but I love Harry.I would never say those thingsto him," he said, getting calmer by the end. He turned to Hermione, knowing that if anyone were willing to believe him,  
it would be her. "Please, you have to believe me."

"I can't believe you," Hermione said calmly. "Not with the evidence staring us in the face."

"Then let me show you my own evidence," Draco said as he held his wand to his temple. "Let me show you how I remember things."

As Draco spoke, he pulled out the memory of what he believed to be the memory of his break-up.

"This takes place on the day that Harry was _supposed_ to have come back from his assignment," Draco said as he placed the memory into the Pensieve. "Shall we," he said as he gestured to the bowl.

After gettinag a nod from his fiancée, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands again before entering the blonde's memories.

* * *

 _Draco's Pensieve Memories_

" _I can't believe you're finally going to do this," Blaise said as he followed Draco down Diagon Alley._

" _I can't believe my mother finally gave me her ring," Draco smiled as he held up the jeweled object between his fingers. "I had just made up my mind to buy a new one when she just handed it to me."_

" _I guess she wanted to keep it in the family more than she didn't want you to marry Harry. It's not a surprise, though. Your mother knows that if you marry Harry, it will be the end of the Malfoy bloodline."_

" _There are ways around that Blaise, you and I both know that," Draco countered. "There's surrogacy-"_

" _Your mother would never approve of having a bastard child."_

" _Potions-"_

" _Which are never a guarantee. And considering your family's luck, you'll probably end up with a two-headed ferret baby with beady eyes."_

" _Hey, my luck is turning around. My father just got asked to come back to work at the ministry and as one of the board of governors of Hogwarts. He turned them down of course. He didn't want our family to be in the spotlight anymore."_

" _I heard about that in the papers. They mentioned your father's apothecary store. I don't think he can stay under the radar for long. The papers love a good from-the-ashes-story."_

" _It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters as long as Harry says yes to becoming my husband. We'll figure out about the baby details later."_

" _Just tell me one thing," Blaise said as he stopped Draco outside The Leaky Cauldron. "Please tell me that if you do decide to go the potions route, you won't be the carrier. I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same way again, if you do."_

" _Goodbye Blaise," the blonde laughed as he turned away._

" _One more thing. I saw Astoria at Malfoy Manor with your mother again today. I think she's planning on dropping by your apartment. Make sure you get her to leave before Harry gets back. It wouldn't do for the mood if she walked into one of your infamous scenes."_

" _Thanks for the warning," Draco smiled. "I'll make sure to kick her out before she can ruin this day. See you tomorrow with the good news."_

"You were going to propose to Harry?" Hermione asked as she turned to the saddened Draco of the present.

"Yeah," Draco said as he closed his eyes against the sensation of apparating to their apartment. "I had been planning it weeks before Harry's trip. I wanted to give him my mother's ring. It's a family heirloom and I wanted him to have it, but my mother  
/had been reluctant to let it go. When I told her that I wouldn't let a ring keep me from marrying Harry, she finally gave it to me."

"This doesn't make any sense," Ron frowned. "Why would you buy a ring if you were planning on kicking Harry out of your apartment in a few days?"

"That's the thing. I didn't kick him out," Draco insisted. "Watch. You'll see."

As Draco of the present gestured his guests to watch his past-self walking up to his apartment door, it was to see the same bags from the previous memory sitting outside.

" _What the-"_

" _Oh, you're here already. I wanted to get my stuff out before you came back," Harry of the past said as he came out of the apartment. "I guess it can't be helped now."_

" _Harry, what are you doing with all of your things? Don't tell me they're sending you off on another mission? Aren't those senior Aurors running you a little thin?"_

" _Senior Aurors," Harry scoffed. "I could shoot circles around those wizards. You and I both know that ever since the good Aurors left or died, they've been dying for someone to hold their hands. And to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it."_

" _Sick of what, being an Auror? You have no idea how much hearing you say that makes me feel. The thought of you out there-"_

" _No, you arse," Harry interrupted. "I'm not giving up being an Auror. How many times do I have to tell you that I love working there? No. What I'm tired of doing is holding everyone's hands. Besides my friends and family, everyone keeps coming to me to fix their problems. At least the Aurors have real problems, dark wizard problems that need fixing. Unlike you."_

" _Me? I've never-"_

" _Of course you have. You think I don't know that you're just using me to pull your family's name out of the mud. And I did just that. I heard about your father's job offers. He should take at least one of them before they catch wind of our split," he said as he used his wand to levitate his bags._

" _Our split? Wait a minute," Draco said as he grabbed his arm. "You can't just spring this on me out of nowhere and expect me to just take it. We need to talk about this," he said almost desperately._

"We _… don't need to do anything. Not anymore. I, on the other hand, need to move on with my life, find a girl to settle down with, have the family that I've always wanted."_

" _But you could have that with me."_

" _Yeah? How?" Harry laughed. "Even if that were true. Do you think I would actually_ want _a child with the same DNA as yours?" Harry scoffed, looking disgusted. "Sorry, but I have someone else in mind for that."_

" _You mean the Weaslette?" Draco scowled._

" _Don't you dare call her that, and don't pretend that you don't already have someone lined up to take my place."_

" _Like who?" Draco asked, beyond confused now._

" _Let's take a wild guess shall we," Harry said mockingly as he looked over Draco's shoulder. When the blonde turned around to see what Harry was looking at, it was to find Astoria walking towards them. "I'm sure you two will have lots of lovely little ferret babies together. You deserve each other," he said as he shrunk his bags and placed them into his pocket._

" _Harry, you can't mean that," Draco said as he stepped closer to the bespectacled man._

 _He reached out for Harry but before the blonde could do anything, he was blown away by a spell and fell backwards, his body locked in a binding curse._

" _No, don't get up. I'll see myself out," Harry sighed as he walked past the bound blonde._

" _Draco, what just happened?" Astoria asked, rushing to the blonde's side once Harry had left._

" _My whole world just got turned upside-down," Draco said, a lost look on his devastated face._

* * *

End of Chapter: _Misconceptions_


	4. Reassurances

**Unfinished Business**

DISCLAIMER: Same as first chapter.

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Reassurances**

For the second time that day, the trio exited the Pensieve and landed back in the Weasley household.

"This is a mess," Hermione said as she started pacing back and forth.

"You don't actually believe Malfoy, do you?"

"What reason would he have to lie to us, Ron? Harry already wants Draco to be a part of James' life. It's not like he could trick us into doing that," Hermione said as she gestured to the blonde who was now sitting on the bed with his hands over his face.

"So, what? You expect me to believe his memories over Harry's. You saw how he was. He wouldn't lie to us about something like this."

"No he wouldn't. But I don't think Draco did either. I think the two of them were tricked."

"By who?"

"By someone who didn't want Harry and Draco to be together, someone who had a great deal to gain with their split," she deduced as she turned to the blonde. "Are you okay Draco?"

"I'll be fine," the blonde said as he took his head out of his hands. "It's just that… I've been repressing those memories for so long. Just give me a moment."

"The only person I can think of that would have anything to gain would be Astoria," Ron said. "After all, she is the one Malfoy's marrying tomorrow."

"Was," Draco said. "I broke it off with her the moment I was brought back to Gringotts."

"But you _did_ cling to the whole marriage notion with her the moment you and Harry split."

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Not me, my mother," Draco defended. "After Harry left me…," he started saying before the memories caught up to him again. "I left the country, went to Germany for a few months to clear my head. When I came back, Astoria and my mother had a way for our family to come out of this ordeal intact. I couldn't care less what they were planning. It wasn't until months later when my mother got _The Daily Prophet_ to post an article about my engagement to Astoria that I even knew what she was up to."

"I remember that article. When Harry saw it, he was so distraught that he went into labor. He had James a few hours later," Ron said with more sadness for Harry than anger towards Draco. "Are you telling me that Astoria and your mother planned this?"

"It makes sense," Draco shook his head. "My mother wanted grandchildren and Astoria wanted the Malfoy name."

"There's something we're missing. Your mother wouldn't do all this just for a grandson, would she?"

"I wouldn't have thought so before, but now?"

"But that doesn't make any sense. There are ways for wizards to carry babies to term."

"But nothing is guaranteed."

"Neither is doing it the normal way. For all your mother knew, Astoria could have been barren, and then where would she have been. Besides, aren't you gay?"

"Every bit of me."

"Then why would your mother marry you off to Astoria when she knew that you wouldn't be happy?"

"She was convinced that having a child would make me happy. She convinced me of that too. That was the deal. Astoria would give me an heir and I would give her my name. Both parties win."

"Except you don't, and neither does Harry," Ron said, finally believing the blonde.

"Do you see why I need to see Harry? I have to tell him all of this."

"But you could have done that by now. My mom was more than willing to give you the address."

"But then you guys would still think that I'm trash and I don't want that. I want to have a family with Harry and to do that I need you guys to believe me. I never wanted things to end between us."

"We believe you," Hermione said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really, both of you?" Draco said as he turned from her to Ron.

"Stranger things have happened," Ron shrugged.

"Ronald," Hermione reprimanded.

"What?"

"It's okay. I'll take what I can get," Draco said as he got up from the bed. "Now all I need to do is convince Harry and we all know how stubborn he can be."

"Good luck," Ron said mockingly, though he meant it.

"Thanks," Draco smiled, the first time he's done so in three years.

* * *

"Papa!" James cried out as Harry carried him down the stairs.

"I know James. I know that you want your Papa, but he has certain things he needs to do today and tomorrow. Maybe in a few days you can see him again," Harry said as he placed James in the middle of his toys.

"Papa!" James cried out again, this time followed by the tell-tale signs of a temper tantrum.

"James, not today. I don't think I can handle one of your outbursts today," Harry said as he knelt in front of his son, feeling himself starting to get upset as well.

Sure enough, James' bright eyes started to shine before tears started rolling down his cheeks seconds later.

"Oh please don't cry," Harry whined as he picked up his son. "Not today of all days. I don't think I could handle it," he said, even as his tears started to fall as well.

As Harry tried to comfort his distraught son to no avail, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called out as he rocked James in his arms. "I'm in the living room," he called out as he heard the door open.

When his guest came into sight, Harry became beyond shocked. If he had been holding anything else in his arms, he would have dropped it in his stunned state. But since it was his own child, his arms tightened as Draco walked up to him.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he subconsciously backed away from the blonde.

"I came to see my son," Draco said as he walked further into the room, "and you," he finished just as Harry's legs came into contact with the couch and he flopped down onto its cushions.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Harry said as the blonde knelt before him and took James, who miraculously stopped crying and practically jumped out of Harry's arms and into Draco's.

"I wouldn't have left if I was given the choice," Draco said before pulling out the stuffed ferret. "It's not going to whisk him away is it?"

"No," Harry said, still a little stunned. "I only put two charms on it. One to bring us here and another to take you back."

"Good," he smiled before giving the toy to James, who seemed very happy to see his plaything again.

"I need to start dishing out dinner," Harry said as he got up from the couch.

"Great. What are we having?" Draco smiled as he took the ferret and started playing with his son with it.

"We?"

"Of course. We have a lot of catching up to do, Harry. I'll not just be popping in and out of my son's life. I want to be there for him every step of the way," he said as he walked up to Harry. "In fact, I would even like to move in if that's okay with you," he added as he held Harry's chin within his grip.

"Of course," Harry said, his mind turning fuzzy at the familiar touch. "He's your son too. I wouldn't keep him from you. But what about your fiancée?" Harry asked as he pulled away and started for the kitchen. "I take it you told her everything."

"You mean Astoria," Draco said as he followed Harry. "I ended it with her the moment I landed back at Gringotts."

"You did what? What about your wedding?"

"Cancelled. She wasn't the one I really wanted to marry."

"Oh," Harry said distractingly as he pulled plates and cups out of the cupboard. "Well, why don't you take James back into the living room and play with him for a while. He can get rather fussy when he's away from them for too long."

"Mawdurs!" James exclaimed as if to prove Harry's point.

"The toys he wants are already in the living on his play mat. Just put him down on it and keep him company while I dish out dinner."

"Okay," the blonde agreed before taking his son back into the other room.

Draco walked over to the mat that was lying in the center of the room, and placed his son in the only spot that wasn't covered with toys. Draco watched as his son picked up several toys before placing them in the blonde's arms.

"Mawdurs," the boy smiled before picking up more toys and playing with them.

Looking down in his arms, Draco saw that he was in the company of a stuffed werewolf, a black dog and a brown stag.

"I see the rat was left out," Draco chuckled to himself.

"Huh," the little boy said, looking up from playing with two animals of his own.

"Never mind," Draco smiled as he ruffled his son's already unruly hair.

Smiling up at Draco with bright eyes, James crawled out of his circle of toys and sat right in the blonde's lap before going back to playing with his toys. An overwhelming amount of love washed over Draco at the easy acceptance into his son's life. Kissing the boy on top of his head, Draco made a vow never to leave his son, or Harry's lives again.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by a quiet curse from Harry.

"Daddy, hurt?" James asked worriedly as he looked up at Draco.

"Why don't you play with your toys while I go and take a look," Draco said as he lifted James out of his lap and back into his pile of toys.

Then he got up from the floor and proceeded to walk back into the kitchen.

"Fuck," Harry cursed quietly as he pulled his hand away from the shattered glass on the floor.

"Here. Let me," Draco said as he brandished his wand. A second later, the pieces of glass repaired itself back into the cup it once was.

"Thanks, but I try not to use magic inside the house," Harry said as he picked up the glass. "I don't want James thinking that he can fix things with a flick of a wand."

"But you _can_ fix things with a flick of a wand," Draco said playfully.

"Not everything," Harry insisted before turning around and placing the mended cup in the sink.

"Does that include cuts and bruises?" Draco asked when he suddenly appeared behind Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, visibly jumping at their close proximity.

"Your finger," the blonde said as he spun Harry around and held his injured finger in his hand.

"It'll heal," he said, though he wasn't quite sure what he was saying. Draco always seemed to have that effect on him, always turning his brain into goo whenever he was too close.

"Can I at least kiss it better?" Draco compromised as he lifted the digit to his lips.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter one word, his finger had slipped past Draco's lips. Harry's body reacted quickly to the action, though not in the way he would have liked. He gasped as he felt the velvety texture of Draco's tongue gliding across the wound. His eyes glazed over and his face heated up as he felt his finger being caressed so expertly.

By now, Harry was pretty sure that if he hadn't been pressed up against the sink, his legs would have given way. He was also fairly certain that he was moaning, though his mind was far too gone to be sure.

Moving a little to the side, Draco slid his leg between Harry's before trusting slowly against him. Harry started panting as he grasped onto Draco's arm with his free hand. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as wave upon wave of pleasure started coursing through his veins. His arousal was quickly becoming apparent as was Draco's. He was going to lose control if he didn't stop himself now.

"Papa make Daddy booboo better?" James' tiny voice sounded from the doorway.

If anything had the power to pull Harry out of his trance, it was the sound of his son's voice. Gasping at the new presence, Harry pulled his finger out of Draco's grasp and pushed the blonde away from him, effectively cutting off the contact.

"Is Daddy all better?" James asked again as Harry came over to him and picked him up.

"I'm fine, James," Harry said as he kissed the top of his son's head. "Why don't we sit down for dinner?"

"Okay," James smiled as he held one of his toys, the ferret, in his hands.

As Harry was busy putting James in his booster seat at the table, Draco was busy trying to calm down his pulse.

It had been years since he had slept with anyone, Harry being the last. He hadn't even been attracted to anyone in that way, though he had tried if just to get over his broken heart.

However, the more time he spent with Harry, the more those old urges resurfaced. He was like a moth to the flame and Harry was the brightest fire burning him up from the inside out. He needed Harry more than either of them realized and Draco was determined to get what he wanted.

By the end of the night, Harry would be his again. No matter what it takes, Harry will love him again.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Reassurances_


	5. Release

**Unfinished Business**

DISCLAIMER: Same as first chapter.

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Release**

"Can Papa tuck me in, Daddy?" James said as he held on to his stuffed toy.

"Of course he can," Harry smiled, kissing his son on the head before getting up from his bed. Draco quickly took his place. "Just read him one of his stories until he falls asleep. He'll tell you which one he wants," Harry instructed before leaving the two alone.

As soon as Harry stepped out of his son's room and closed the door, he breathed in a sigh of relief. Being in such close proximity to the blonde all evening, even after so long, was having a major impact on him. Harry knew this might happen, after all he _was_ still in love with the blonde. But he never expected, especially after the way things had ended, for Draco to come on so strongly.

The episode in the kitchen had come as a complete shock to Harry. He was practically … no … _absolutely_ putty in Draco's hands. If James' hadn't come in when he did, Harry wasn't quite sure what they would have done, how far they would have taken their little escapade. Then they would have had to deal with the repercussions of a scarred little boy.

Harry needed to set some distance from the blonde, make a set of rules now that they all would be living together. Even though he was freely willing to let Draco into their son's life, it didn't mean he was letting the blonde back into his. There were still too many wounds that hadn't healed yet, too many emotions bubbling to the surface.

After getting some sheets from the closet, Harry started downstairs to make a makeshift bed on the couch. He would need to go shopping tomorrow to buy a bed for the spare room he had. At the moment, he was using it as an office/guest bedroom for when he had extra company staying the night. But Harry was going to have to make that a more definable bedroom now that Draco would be staying with them. Or he could change James's playroom into Draco's room if he wanted to. Harry guessed that he would have to ask Draco which room he would prefer, as long as it wasn't his.

Suddenly, footsteps coming down the stairs alerted Harry to Draco's presence.

"James is asleep already?" Harry asked as he finished putting the final touches on Draco's makeshift bed.

"Yeah. He fell asleep before I finished the first page. I've been spending the last couple of minutes just watching him sleep," Draco smiled as he came into the living room.

"Wow. I don't know what's gotten into him, but James sure is behaving himself," Harry said as he flopped down onto the couch. "He didn't make quite a big a mess of himself today, his shower contained no instances of him running naked around the house, and he usually stays up for half the night. I'd normally have to read him at least two books before he'd fall asleep."

"Maybe he just likes the sound of my voice," Draco guessed as he sat down beside Harry.

"Maybe he just likes you," Harry corrected as he rested his head in his hand and elbow on the top of the couch. "Before you came here, he was about to throw one of his _many_ tantrums. Usually, it takes me forever to get him to stop. But he did it the moment he saw you."

"I like him too," the blonde said as he mirrored Harry's position.

"Good, because as much as I want you in his life, I will make sure that you never see him again if you hurt him," Harry said seriously.

"Understood," Draco said.

"Good," he said before he made to get up.

"What about you?" Draco asked as he grabbed Harry's arm.

"I already told you -" Harry started before he was pulled into Draco's lap.

"That you wanted me in our son's life. What about yours?"

"You've already hurt me."

"That wasn't me," Draco insisted. "That day you came back home, someone else was pretending to be me. They were most likely using a Polyjuice potion to make you believe it was me, but I swear to you that it wasn't. I wasn't even in the country when it happened."

"And what country were you in then?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Germany," Draco said and received a scoff from the man still in his lap. "Trying to clear my head after _you_ left me. Or at least who I thought was you," he explained as Harry turned away from him.

"You expect me to believe that?" Harry asked as he turned back to the blonde. "Alright then. If it wasn't you who kicked me out, then who was it?"

"We think it was either my mother or Astoria."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Ron and Hermione. They saw a Pensieve with the memory _I_ have of us breaking up, and it is completely different from yours. We agree that my mother and Astoria had the most to gain from our split."

"You expect me to believe that your mother was plotting to break us up?"

"And Astoria," Draco amended.

"But your mother liked me."

"I guess she liked having grandchildren more."

"That still doesn't make any sense. I talked to her before I left on my assignment and she was trying to convince me into taking a potion so that I would be able to conceive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she said that she would be able to give you what you wanted if I was willing to take a fertility potion. She had your father brew it himself. Before I left, I told her that I would talk to you about it and see what you said. Since you were gone to see your family overseas, I couldn't talk to you until after I came back."

"My mother never said anything about that to me, though that does explain a few things. But if it wasn't my mother, then who was behind our break-up. Astoria couldn't have been acting alone because she was with me in my memory."

"I don't know," Harry said tiredly. "I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm going to bed," he said as he started getting up.

"Wait," Draco said as he pulled Harry to him again. "You do believe me though, don't you? You do believe that I would _never_ hurt you the way you think I did?"

"I don't know what to believe. I have to talk to Ron and Hermione first. I'm going over to the Burrow tomorrow for their wedding. I'll talk to them about it then."

"I'm going with you," Draco insisted.

"I don't think-"

"They're already expecting me there. Believe me, no one will be surprised by my presence."

"Okay" Harry said hesitantly. "I'll be waking you up at six sharp. We'll leave at seven."

"Okay," Draco smiled, the ease of it catching Harry a little off guard.

* * *

As Harry got ready for bed, he pulled his blanket over his head, trying to shut himself from the world around him. There were so many things floating around in his head. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Harry was sure that Mrs. Malfoy couldn't have been the one to plot against them. She had been thrilled when Harry was considering taking the potion. It was like it was the answers to her prayers, whether or not she was the praying type.

Astoria, on the other hand, she did seem like the type to pull off something like this. Out of all of the friends and family who had supported them, even Ron, Pansy and Blaise were on their side, she was the only one who was against their relationship.

Well, maybe not the only one…

As Harry fell a little too deep into thoughts that started to disturb him, he was suddenly yanked out of them when a firm arm wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he found himself suddenly flushed up against Draco's bare chest.

"I'm making it clear where I want us to end up now that I'm back in your life."

"You're going to be in James' life. I never said that you would be a part of mine," Harry said as he tried to pull out of Draco's grasp.

"But being in James' life means that I'll be in yours. Besides, are you saying that there's no chance for us, even though we were tricked into separating?" Draco said before latching his lips onto Harry's neck.

"I never said that I believed what you were saying," Harry gasped before moaning a second later when Draco found the sensitive spot under Harry's ear.

Draco effectively cut off anything else Harry was going to say as he nibbled and sucked on Harry's neck, hard enough to make sure it'll leave a noticeable mark by the time morning came. The blonde then slid his hand underneath Harry's nightshirt and started caressing his stomach, trailing slender fingers higher until they came to a small nub on his chest.

The blonde tweaked and pinched and messaged the small nub until it was achingly erect. Then he trailed his kisses to the other side of Harry's neck and used his other hand to gift the neglected nipple with the same devotion. By the time Draco was satisfied with his work, Harry was a withering mess underneath him.

It was time to take this so much further.

The blanket that was still covering them was suddenly thrown to the end of the bed as Draco sat up between Harry's legs. Then he flipped their positions around and draped Harry's legs over his waist.

"I think you are wearing entirely too much clothes," Draco breathed out as he propped himself up on his hands so that Harry was effectively sitting in the blonde's lap.

Looking into Draco's cloudy eyes with his own glazed green orbs, Harry used his trembling fingers to pull his shirt over his head. The moment the offending article of clothing left Harry's body, and their chests connected after so long apart, Harry draped his arms over Draco's shoulder and crushed his lips against his lover's.

They moaned into the kiss the moment their tongues touched, engaging in an all too familiar dance. By now, Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and the two of them were rocking their groins against each other.

"Harry," Draco groaned as the other started caressing his chest while eager lips attacked his neck. "Dammit I need you so badly right now."

"Then what are you waiting for," Harry moaned as he started nibbling on the blonde's ear.

"Absolutely nothing."

The next thing Harry knew, he was being thrown back onto the bed before he was turned over on his stomach. Soon, he was on his hands and knees and his night pants were being quickly disposed of alongside the blonde's.

"I-I haven't been … with anyone since-" Harry's voice trembled.

"Don't worry," Draco said as he kissed the curve of Harry's lower back. "I'll always take care of you."

Harry's member twitched at the sensations of Draco's voice vibrating against his back. He moaned out loud, gripping onto the sheet below him, when Draco muttered a spell and a slippery digit eased its way past his opening. Sliding slowly in and out, Harry's body rocked to the movement of Draco's ministrations. It had been so long since anyone had touched him this way … since Draco had. It was slowly driving him insane.

"Please Draco," he moaned as a second finger was added, stretching him even more. "I need you so much right now."

"All in good time, Harry. I want you nice and stretched before I take you."

When Draco slid a third finger in, he searched for the tight bundle of nerves that would have Harry begging for release. As soon as he found it, Harry cried out, gripping onto the sheets until his fingers turned white.

"I can't take much more of this," Harry moaned as Draco massaged him. "I don't care if it hurts. Just take me already."

Draco grabbed onto the base of his twitching cock at Harry's words. With the man before him talking this way, he was sure to explode before either of them were ready. He quickly extracted his fingers from Harry's hole, electing a displeased mewl from his lover.

"Don't worry. You're about to get exactly what you wanted," the blonde said as his trembling fingers coated his throbbing cock.

Draco anxiously aligned his member with Harry's entrance before slowly pushing forward. With a shuddering breath, the blonde eased his length all the way in. As he pushed forward, Draco noticed that Harry was tighter than he remembered. It felt more like their first time. Harry had been a little hesitant then, since it was his first time with a man.

"Relax, Harry," Draco said as he glided his fingers along Harry's spine.

The effect was instantaneous. Harry arched his back up and released all of the tension from his body. Draco then gripped the side of Harry's waist as he slowly pulled his length almost all the way out before slowly pushing it back in.

"Please go faster," Harry begged as he pushed himself flush up against Draco's sack.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not moving faster. Please, I need you pounding me into the bed."

"Fuck, Harry. You have no idea what you're asking of me."

"Like hell I don't. Now fuck me," Harry demanded.

Without so much as another word, Draco did as he was told. He swiftly pulled his cock out to the tip before slamming back into Harry, hitting the tight ball of nerves inside him. Harry gave a surprised yelp as the force of the thrust pushed him further into the bed.

"Oh yes. More please," Harry moaned as Draco continued his trusts.

"It'll be my pleasure," the blonde said, his grip tightening as his trusts became more forceful.

All that could be heard shortly thereafter was Harry's quick pants as Draco pounded him into the bed. Sweat coated their heated bodies as Draco rocked back and forth into Harry. Then suddenly, Harry found himself on his back again.

"I want to see your face when you come," Draco explained, though Harry already knew of the blonde's guilty pleasure.

Wrapping Harry's leg around his waist, Draco trusted into Harry again with renewed vigor. He propped his hands on either side of Harry's head and quickened his pace, pounding mercilessly against Harry's sweet spot.

"Oh Draco, I'm going to explode!" Harry cried out as he grabbed a hold of his leaking member and started stroking himself.

Latching his lips onto the already tender flesh of Harry's neck, Draco bit down, hard. A second later, Harry was crying out as he reached his peak. Wave upon wave of euphoria wracked his body as his chest and hand became drenched with his essence. Watching as his lover became undone, Draco soon followed, emptying his already bursting flesh into Harry's hungry hole.

Several thrusts later, as his jerking movements released the last of himself into Harry, Draco collapsed on top of his lover. He then slowly pulled his lax member out of Harry's abused entrance and rolled over.

"Did I hurt you?" Draco asked as he brushed a strand of damp hair from Harry's face.

"Yes. But in a good way," Harry panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you want to go again?"

"Absolutely," he exclaimed before rolling on top of the blonde and claiming his lips once more.

* * *

End of Chapter: _Release_


	6. Resolutions

**Unfinished Business**

DISCLAIMER: Same as first chapter.

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Resolutions**

As Harry stepped into the shower the next morning, uncertainty crept into his veins. What had happened the night before had been amazing. The feel of Draco inside of him again, after so long without, brought a piece of Harry's soul back that he never thought he would have again.

But with that part of his life came fear.

What if everything Draco had been saying was a lie. What if he was just using Harry again now that he knew Harry could have children. He needed to find out the truth before he drove himself crazy with worry.

As Harry rested his head against the tile with a sigh, he let the streams of warm water cascade down his body. The feel of the rhythmic beating against his tender flesh helped to sooth his worried mind. Just as he was literally washing away his woes, the door to his shower slid opened and a very naked and sex-sticky blonde strolled inside.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry said, very aware of every piece of Draco's body.

"I'm taking a shower," the blonde said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not while I'm in here. You know what happens whenever we shower together," Harry said as he tried to get the blonde to leave.

"Of course I do," Draco smirked, grabbing onto Harry's arm and pulling the shorter man closer to him. "That's why I came in here now."

* * *

"Daddy, Papa, I woke up and got dressed all by myself," James proclaimed when his parents finally made it into his room.

"Well so you have," Harry said proudly as he looked at his son's attire.

Though he wasn't as put together as Harry would have liked, James had indeed dressed himself that morning, a first for the little boy. Harry wasn't sure where his son's good behaviour was coming from. Whether it was actually because of Draco's presence or not, he wasn't complaining. For as long as it lasted, Harry was happy.

"Why don't you make us something to eat while I fix James up a bit?" Harry asked as he bent down to start fixing his son's clothes.

"No, I want Papa to do it," James whined as he pushed Harry's hands away.

Holding back a smile, Harry turned to Draco, who looked more shocked than anything else.

"Well, Papa… Get to it already," Harry said before leaving the room.

Guess that answered that question.

It wasn't until Harry finished breakfast that Draco and James finally came downstairs, both looking quite handsome in their black robes.

"You're not upset that he wanted me to dress him, are you?" Draco asked when he and James entered the kitchen.

"Are you kidding?" Harry smiled as he put their plates before them. "If I had known that he would be acting this well behaved, I would have kidnapped you a lot sooner," he joked.

After finishing their breakfast in record time, Harry, Draco and James took a Portkey to the Burrow. The moment they stepped foot into the bustling family home, they walked into chaos. People were rushing back and forth to put the finishing touches on the wedding before the guests arrived. Leaving James with Draco, Harry ran upstairs to see how the blushing bride was doing.

"Who is it?" Hermione's trembling voice sounded from the other side of Ginny's room.

"It's me, Harry," the aforementioned man said from the other side of the door.

"Oh Harry. Please come in. My zipper seems to be stuck."

Chuckling at his friend's predicament, Harry entered the room.

* * *

Downstairs, as Draco was feeling more helpless by the second, someone finally took pity on him.

"I see you've found your way back home," Arthur said as he came up to the blonde.

"Grandpa Otter!" James exclaimed from Draco's arms.

"Hey there, little man. Why don't you run along and play with your friends? They're in the backyard."

Shaking his head as Arthur tried to lift him out of Draco's arms, James wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Are you sure? Teddy's here and he's changing his hair purple," Arthur tempted.

Thinking for only a moment, James shook his head again before resting it against Draco's chest.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you rather quickly," Arthur smiled. "That's good. I was worried that this would be a hard transition for him."

"I think the transition has been harder on Harry than James," Draco concluded.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. He does still love you."

"And I love him too, both of them," he said as he kissed the top of his son's head.

* * *

"This is some kind of a bad omen or something," Hermione said as Harry tried using magic to zip up Hermione's dress but to no avail.

"I'm surprised at you Hermione. I thought you didn't believe in those kinds of things," Harry teased.

"I'm allowed certain liberties on my wedding day, Harry, and one of those liberties is the terrifying notion that my dress will fall down in the middle of my wedding if I don't get this zipper to go up," she hyperventilated. "This is probably payback for calling Trelawney a whack job."

At those words, Harry burst out laughing. If there was one person who was always in control, it was the woman before him. Now here she was, near hysterics, and it was just too much for him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely," Harry smiled. "I've just never seen you act this way."

"And you'll never see it again. Now finish helping me with my dress," she demanded.

"I'm done."

"Great. Now on to your situation," she said as she sat down on the bed. "I'm assuming that Draco has told you everything."

"Yes," Harry said, his humour quickly fading as he sat down beside her.

"And I'm guessing that you still have some doubts."

"I do."

"Then I think you need to see this to finally put your mind at ease," she patted his hand before walking over to the closet.

Following his friend of almost thirteen years, Harry walked over to the closet where Hermione was waiting with her wand drawn.

"After you," she said.

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to play with one of the other kids?" Draco asked as he sat down in the living, watching as most of the guests arrived.

James only nodded as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Do you want to see your daddy?"

Once again, James nodded his head.

"Okay," he said as he got up from the couch. "Let's see what your dad and Hermione are up to."

Following the path he took only a day before, Draco knocked on the door Ron had showed him through yesterday. With his son still clinging to him, Draco only had to wait a second for a sign that he could enter.

"Come in if it's not Ron," the voice of Hermione sounded on the other side.

Chuckling to himself, Draco opened the door and found her and Harry sitting on the bed. The atmosphere caught the blonde off guard the moment he noticed it. Both Harry and Hermione were quiet in the room. Harry's head was facing down with his hands covering his face while Hermione had her arm draped across his shoulders. At the sound of his entering, Hermione looked up at the blonde and gave him a sad smile.

"Why didn't you let James play with the other kids?" Hermione asked beside her quiet friend.

"He wouldn't let me. Every time someone suggested that he go and play, he just clung onto me more."

"Come on sweetie," Hermione smiled as she got up from the bed. "Come with auntie Mione," she said as she reached out for the child.

As if to prove Draco's point, James turned away from Hermione and clung harder onto the blonde.

"I told you," Draco said as both he and Hermione turned to Harry for help.

"Honey, go with your auntie," Harry said as he turned to his son. "You're Papa and I need to talk."

"I don wanna," James shook his head with a frown.

"James. Go," Harry said more sternly, to which James pouted before letting Hermione lift him out of Draco's arms.

A second later, Hermione was out of the room in order to give the two men some time to themselves.

"So I take it that you've seen the memory," Draco said as he watched Harry get up from the bed and walk over to the window.

"I saw it, and Hermione and I agree that, though Astoria couldn't have been working alone, she wasn't getting help from your mother," Harry said as Draco walked up behind him. "Neither of us believe that she would have put you through that much pain just for a grandchild," he said as Draco caressed his arms. "That person in your memory, the one pretending to be me, they were taking too much pleasure in hurting you."

"Then who do you think it was then?"

Before Harry could answer, there came a knock on the door.

"Hermione do you have your dress on yet? Your mother wants to know if she can start putting on your makeup," the voice said before opening the door and revealing Ginny's face. "What is he doing here?" The redhead asked as she spotted the blonde.

It was as if bells were ringing in Draco's head. Pieces of the puzzle were finally sliding into place and the whole picture was being revealed to him. Rage started boiling in his veins and without his knowing, Draco charged at Ginny. Fear quickly flashed before her eyes before she dashed from the doorway and out of sight.

"Draco, let her go," Harry pleaded as he grabbed onto his arm and spelled the door closed.

"She did it, didn't she," Draco demanded to know.

"We have no proof of that."

"But you _do_ think it was her?" The blonde asked as Harry pulled him away from the door. "It makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see it before, that I suspected my own mother before her," he ranted as he continued.

"It's okay Draco. Calm down," Harry said as he massaged the blonde's chest so as to soothe his rage. "I don't want you charging after her, not at Ron and Hermione's wedding."

"Then what do you want me to do, let her get away with it?" Draco raged, though his temper was waning at Harry's ministrations.

"For today, yes. Just put her out of your mind for now," he said as he started trailing kisses along his neck. "Don't think of her. Think of me and what we share now," he continued as he slipped his hand into Draco's pants and started massaging the blonde's member.

Draco let out a shuttering breath as Harry played with his awakened flesh.

"That's not fair," Draco groaned as he held onto Harry's shoulder. "I wanted to be mad a second ago."

"I know," Harry chuckled as he kissed up Draco's neck. "But I want to show you how much I've missed you."

Draco groaned in bliss as Harry caressed his growing member. Then the blonde groaned in displeasure when his lover pulled his hand out of his pants. A second later, he was being guided to the bed before he was pushed down on it.

Propping himself on his hands, Draco watched as Harry got down on his knees and started unzipping the blonde's pants. Then Draco lifted himself up off of the bed as his pants and boxers were pulled down past his knees, letting his excited length spring free. Harry licked his lips at the sight, making Draco's member give a sudden twitch in excitement.

As Harry wrapped his fingers around the excited appendage, Draco gave a contented sigh. Then Harry used his thumb and started trailing the underside of Draco's cock, making the blonde groan in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me," Draco practically growled as Harry continued his slow torture.

"As you wish," Harry smiled with a predatory look in his eyes.

As Harry leaned forward, he brought Draco's cock to his mouth before letting it slide between his lips. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down as he took the blonde deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Sweet heavens, Harry. You're going too slowly," Draco moaned.

As Harry chuckled, vibrations from his laughter rolled across Draco's member and the blonde rolled his eyes in the back of his head at the delightful sensations. The next thing Harry knew, Draco was grabbing onto his raven locks and was pushing his head up and down, fast, against the blonde's cock. Harry moaned against the hardened appendage while his head was being jerked up and down. Draco was nearing his release.

Suddenly, with a predatory growl, Draco came hard, spurting his essence between Harry's hungry lips. With one more hard thrust, Draco found himself spent on the bed as sweat covered his brow.

"Feel better?" Harry laughed as he climbed on the bed next to him.

"Much," the blonde said before trailing his hand down Harry's thigh. "Now it's your turn."

"I'll be fine," Harry smiled as he guided Draco's hand away from his awakened member.

"Nonsense. One good blow deserves another," the blonde insisted before slipping his hand into his lover's pants.

"If you insist."

* * *

End of Chapter: _Resolutions_


	7. Happy Endings

**Unfinished Business**

DISCLAIMER: Same as first chapter.

WARNING: Same as first chapter.

SUMMARY: Same as first chapter.

* * *

 **Happy Endings**

"Did you like the wedding?" Harry asked as he opened the door to his cottage that evening.

"Yes," James giggled happily as Draco carried him into the house, to which his parents laughed.

"Really. How much did you like it?" Harry asked as he turned to them.

"This much," James exclaimed as he stretched his arms out wide.

"Is that so," Harry said as he lifted James out of Draco's arms. "I think I liked it to," he said as he started for the stairs.

"Did Papa like it?" James smiled.

"Yes. Papa liked it a lot," Draco said as he followed them into James' room.

The wedding of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, now Weasley, went off without a hitch, though there had been a few close calls. The first had been when Draco had finally cornered Ginny Weasley in the kitchen and swore that he would make her life miserable for her role in separating him and Harry. The second had been when James had performed his first bout of magic when he had a piece of wedding cake soar through the air and smack Ginny right in the face.

Ginny hadn't been seen for the rest of the night.

Though her disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed, the rest of the night had been a great success, especially when Hermione had tossed her bouquet in the air at the end of the night and it promptly landed in Harry's lap. To say Harry was a little shocked was an understatement, considering he was nowhere near the direction of the toss.

 _"Just go with it," Hermione had said, kissing him on the cheek before leaving with Ron to their honeymoon._

* * *

After getting James ready for bed, Draco retreated into the master bedroom where he found Harry lounging on the bed with his arm draped over his eyes.

"You should have kept the bouquet," the blonde said as he climbed on the bed next to Harry.

"And get trampled by all those deranged men and women at the wedding?" Harry laughed. "I think I like my limbs more thank-you-very-much."

"It's just that, the saying goes that whoever catches the bouquet will be the next one to get married."

"I didn't catch it, it was spelled to me, even if Hermione denies doing it," Harry smiled as he sat up on the bed.

"Even so, you caught it and the omen still stands. Ignoring an omen is bad luck."

"Gees, Draco. You're starting to sound like Trelawney," Harry laughed. "Next thing you know, you'll be predicting my death, _several_ times over," he said as he walked over to his dresser and took off his robe.

"I'm only into the good predictions," Draco said as he walked up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the shorter wizard's waist from behind, "like the ones where we live happily ever after with James, or the one where we maybe even have more kids," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "But right now I'm more interested in the one where you say 'yes' to marrying me."

"Draco," Harry said, shocked as the blonde opened the box to reveal the Malfoy ring resting within.

"Harry, even though I was stopped from doing this three years ago, I have never stopped loving you. I have never stopped hoping that some way, _somehow_ , we would have our happy ending together. Now we're close to finally having it. Just say that you'll marry me."

"Of course I'll marry you," Harry smiled as the ring was slid on his finger, before he spun around and leaped into Draco's arms. "I was so afraid that you didn't want this anymore."

"I wanted it only if it was with you," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "It brings out your eyes," he said as the green and silver within the ring sparkled to match Harry's bright eyes.

"It brings out both of our eyes," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "I bet it was a bitch getting Astoria to give it back to you."

"I never gave it to her. Though she did ask for it, several times in fact, it was never meant for her."

"That's good to know," Harry smiled before leaning in for a _much_ longer kiss.

* * *

"If you and Papa awe gettin marwied, does dat mean Papa's not leavin uth again?" James' little voice asked the next morning when Harry and Draco told him the great news.

"James, nothing in this entire world will make me leave you and your daddy."

"Good, cauth being a good boy ith hawd."

Laughing at James' proclamation, Draco put James down in his circle of toys before following Harry into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should have held off from telling James that we were getting married," Harry laughed as he took out a frying pan from the cupboard.

"And when were you planning on telling him, when you were walking down the aisle?" Draco joked.

"When he boarded the Hogwarts Express," Harry said, putting the pan on the stove before turning it on.

"I think he would have figured it out before then, he is a Malfoy after all," the blonde smirked as he started passing Harry food for the pan.

After that, Draco became really quiet, only smiling and nodding when Harry spoke to him. As he helped Harry with breakfast, he tried to build up the courage to ask his fiancé something that had been on his mind for a while now.

Building courage wasn't a foreign concept for Draco, after all it took a lot of courage to ask Harry to marry him. But having courage was a hard one to achieve for the former Slytherin. It wasn't one of his more prominent virtues.

Finally, as Harry placed the final touches on their meal, Draco decided to just come out and say what was on his mind.

"Harry, I was wondering… Seeing as how my mother wasn't in on the whole 'break us up' plot, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us taking James over to Malfoy Manor to see his grandparents."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry scoffed. "You're mother doesn't even know that we're together again and Astoria might still be hanging around the place. You were supposed to marry her yesterday, after all."

"I told you that I broke it off with her the moment I saw her again. And I already told my father that I was moving in with you, and to make sure that Astoria didn't come anywhere _near_ the manor again. I didn't search out my mother since I was so furious with her at the time. But I fire-called her last night to fill her in on everything. She was furious that I didn't tell her sooner, even more so at Astoria for her role in this whole thing, but she really wants to see her grandson, and you-"

"Draco, you're rambling. We can go and see your parents after breakfast."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," the blonde said in a rush as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Okay, okay," Harry said as he pulled away. "No need to thank me so much. I know how much family means to you. It means a lot to me too, and I want James to get to know his grandparents."

"You are an angel," Draco said as he pecked Harry on the cheek. "I'm going to go and get James so we can have breakfast."

"You do that," Harry said, shaking his head as he watched the blonde go.

* * *

As good as his words, after breakfast, Harry informed James that they were going on a trip to visit Draco's parents. James had been beyond excited, knowing that he would be geting even more grandparents that will spoil him as much as his Weasley grandparents did.

When they finally arrived at the manor, with Harry looking anxious as he held onto Draco's hand just a little bit tighter than he intended, they were greeted at the door by Narcissa herself. The moment she spotted James, she cooed and cawed at him until she finally calmed down enough to greet Draco and Harry as well.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon. I got your owl barely two minutes before you arrived," she said as she led them into the parlor. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"If he lets you," Draco said as he walked up to his mother. "He's been clinging onto me for a while now. I suspect he's afraid that I'll suddenly leave."

"Nothing will make Papa leave uth again," James repeated the blonde's earlier words as he let his grandmother lift him out of Draco's arms.

"Of course not," Lucius proclaimed. "Nothing is more important to a Malfoy than family."

"So when will you two be getting married?" Narcissa asked, shocking the two young men before her. "Oh don't look so surprised. I spotted the ring on Harry's finger earlier."

"We were planning on having a quick wedding. No sense in delaying it," Draco explained. "We wanted to wait until Harry's friends came back from their honeymoon before we actually set a date."

"Do you have any ideas on where you want to hold the wedding, who you wanted to invite?"

"We were thinking about having the wedding at the Burrow," Harry chimed in.

"The what?" Lucius asked, confused.

"It's where the Weasley's live," Draco explained. "All of Molly's children have had their weddings there and Molly thinks of Harry as one of her own."

"It'll be a small wedding," Harry added, never liking a crowd, and one filled with people he didn't know would be overwhelming for the savior, "only close friends and family."

"And will that girl you used to date, Ginny, be one of your invitees?"

"I highly doubt that," Harry responded sadly. "Besides the fact that I can't even look at her without wanting to scream, I doubt she'd want to be a part of my wedding to Draco seeing as how she tried so hard to split us up."

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if I had seen her face," she said snidely. "Trying to keep a father away from his son. She should be ashamed of herself. I've already had a few choice words with Astoria and… Let's just say that she won't be coming anywhere near you two if she knows what's good for her."

Smiling at Narcissa's support, Harry and Draco felt like a great weight had been lifted. When they returned home with James a little after midday, Draco let his son settle in with his toys before pulling Harry into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more small favor?" The blonde asked a little apprehensively.

"One more _small_ favor?" Harry chuckled. "Going to see your parents wasn't exactly a small favor. You have no idea how much going there terrified me."

"But my mother wouldn't have done anything to hurt you or James," Draco said as he held Harry close. "She knows how much you two mean to me."

"I didn't say that it was a logical fear. But I've spent three years believing that your family was just using me to get their reputation back. It took some time to get over that."

"I understand. Just know that my mother does care about you."

"I know that now. It just took my heart a little time to catch up to my head," Harry reassured. "So what is this second favor?"

"I was hoping that you would let me see James growing up."

"He's right in the next room-"

"No. I mean, I missed over two years of his life and I want those years back. I want to see his first words and first steps. I want to see everything. I was hoping that you would let me see your memories of them."

"Of course. You have every right to see those memories," Harry started excitedly as he moved out of Draco's arms and into the living room. "We'll have to go to the Burrow and borrow Hermione's Pensieve. I'll have to fire-call first. I wouldn't want to run into Ginny, and we'll have to ask Molly if she could watch over James while we're there."

"While _we're_ there?" Draco repeated, following Harry through his ramblings.

"Absolutely. James is our son. We made him together and we should have experienced those memories together. Now we finally have the chance to do just that."

"Papa, come pwey wif me," James called out when he spotted Harry and Draco.

"Go play with him. Keep him distracted," Harry advised. "James gets a little upset when he sees me fire-calling people."

Harry watched as Draco reached their son and turned the boy from the sight of the fireplace. After he knew that James was sufficiently distracted, Harry set to work.

"The Burrow!" Harry called before shoving his face into the green flames within his fireplace.

As soon as his head stopped spinning from the travel, the view of the Burrow's living room appeared.

"Hello Harry, my dear. What can I do for you?" Molly said to the head in her fireplace.

"Hello Molly. I was wondering if Ginny was there at the moment."

"I'm afraid not," Molly said sadly. "After the wedding, Ginny packed up her things and moved in with Percy. She said that she couldn't face you again after you found out what she'd done," she explained before brightening up. "I can fire-call or owl her if you want-"

"That won't be necessary Molly. I'd rather not talk to her right now. I'm just not ready to see her yet," he said, but then hurried to continue at Molly's despondent face. "I actually wanted to know if I could come over for a visit today. I was also hoping you wouldn't mind watching over James for me while I show Draco a few things."

"Oh of course I wouldn't mind," Molly beamed. "I just love spending time with the little guy. Bill and Fleur won't finish work until much later, so they won't be picking up the kids for a few more hours. James will have plenty of company until then."

"Okay great. Thanks Molly," Harry smiled in relief before ending the fire-call. "The coast is clear. Ginny moved in with Percy, so she won't be a problem. And Molly said she'd watch over James while we're there."

"Great. No time to lose then."

Travelling by floo this time, with James clinging onto Draco the whole time, the trio landed in the Burrow's living room without incident.

"Foo scawy," James trembled as he mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"Don't worry," the blonde said as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Papa won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

At the nod of the little boy's head, Draco lowered James to the floor where he was greeted by Bill and Fleur's children. Leaving James in Molly's capable hands, Harry guided Draco back up the stairs.

"So what memory do you want to see first?" Harry asked as he opened the closet to reveal the Pensieve.

"How about the day James was born?"

"Are you sure? You weren't exactly very popular on that day," Harry said apprehensively.

"I want to see everything, Harry," the blonde reassured as he kissed the back of Harry's hand. "The good and the bad. I want to see everything that makes up our little boy, starting from that day."

"If you say so," Harry said as he placed his wand by his temple before extracting the memory.

The memory swirled around the tip of Harry's wand before slipping into the Pensieve when it was lowered close enough. "Are you ready?" Harry asked as he turned to the blonde.

"More than you'll ever know."

* * *

End of Story: _Unfinished Business_

 _A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this little fic as much as I liked writing it. If you did, I've already started a "sequel" to Unfinished Business. I will write an epilogue to this story when I'm ready to post the new one. Cheers._


	8. New Beginnings

_**Epilogue: New Beginnings**_

After waking up early in the morning, Harry found himself in the kitchen, washing the dishes by hand. Even though he could use his wand, which was safely tucked away in his dresser drawer, he believed doing everything by magic, even mundane tasks, made him idle.

After his separation from Draco and the prospect of raising a child alone, Harry had to focus all of his energy on James. He wanted to raise his son away from magic, believing that he no longer belonged in that world. Of course he had Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan with him. But for the most part, he kept magic out of his life. With him and Draco back together and happier than they've ever been, Harry was finding it difficult to get the blonde to cut back on using magic, especially now that James was showing signs of it.

" _I was wondering where you snuck off to_ ," a voice whispered in Harry's ear as an arm wrapped around his waist.

Harry leaned into the embrace as Draco trailed kisses along his neck. As the kisses reached below his ear, a moan escaped Harry's lips, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"I just wanted to get in some cleaning before the boys get here," Harry said as a hand slipped passed the silken robes Draco bought him.

"I'm sure there's a spell for that," the blonde said, trailing his fingers past Harry's stomach and along chest. "There are much better things we could be doing instead."

Tempted by the unmistakable meaning behind those words as the blonde pressed his hardened length against him, Harry let himself be turned around before eager lips descended on his own. He quickly gave into the kiss, treading his fingers through the blonde's hair as Draco's tongue delved past his lips. Harry idly noticed his robe falling to the floor before his legs were hoisted up around the blonde's waist. The last thing he knew before giving in to the blonde was being pressed up against the wall as a hardened length eased into him.

* * *

As Harry rested on the couch in the living room with Draco's arms wrapped around him, he lifted up his hand, admiring the ring resting comfortably on his finger. The emerald gem, with the Malfoy family crest nestled inside, sparkled at him, as if giving him a wink. Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out before turning to the blonde staring at him.

"So how does it feel to be married into the Malfoy family?" Draco asked.

"Perfect," Harry sighed as long fingers trailed through his hair.

As he was being coerced into a kiss, Harry wondered if this was the best time to tell the blonde his plans now that they were a family. He didn't want to ruin the moment but knew it was the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"You're distracted," the blonde said as he pulled away from the kiss. "What are you thinking about?"

Realizing that he should have known the blonde would pick up on his hesitation, Harry sighed and bit his lips.

"I've been thinking on a few things," Harry started, deciding that he might as well tell the blonde now.

"Just a few?" Draco joked, lightening the mood.

"Quite a few actually," Harry admitted. "Since we're back together, and James has someone else in his life that will love him as much as I do…," he said before hesitating. "I thought this was the perfect time to return to being and Auror," he finished in a rush, impish grin on his lips.

Draco sighed at the confession.

"Harry, you know how I feel about you being an Auror," Draco said, his mind already reeling about the possible dangers Harry could face.

"And you know how much _I_ feel about it," Harry said, knowing that the blonde wouldn't like the idea. "I loved being an Auror, tracking down dark wizards, making the world a better place."

"Even after what happened the last time you were on assignment?"

"I know there are risks to going back," Harry said as he sat up. "That's why I quit when James was born."

"But now that _I'm_ here, you want to go risking your life again?" Draco asked as he sat up as well. "It almost makes me wish…," he said, unable to finish his sentence.

"It almost makes you wish you weren't here," Harry said, guessing where Draco's mind was heading.

"Nothing could make me wish that," the blonde said, grasping Harry's face before placing a kiss on his head. "I've been dreaming about this life for so long. I don't want anything to ruin that."

"It won't," Harry assured.

"Listen, I know how much this means to you so I won't stop you," the blonde relented and was rewarded with a blinding smile from his husband and a bruising kiss on the lips. "Besides, you probably already contacted Robards about it."

"Actually, he contacted me," Harry smiled sheepishly. "He contacted Ron and Neville as well. Ron retired so he could help George with the shop, and Neville is at Hogwarts so they both turned him down."

"And you couldn't have turned him down as well?" Draco asked with a slight pout.

"I didn't want to. But I did want to talk to you about it before I gave him my answer."

Draco could see the excitement in his love's eyes and silently cursed Robards. The Head Auror was the blonde's least favorite person, after Ginny and Astoria of course, especially with his methods of capturing dark wizards. After all, it had almost gotten Harry killed on a couple of occasions. But there was no point in arguing that with Harry. Once the green-eyed man got it into his head to do something, there were few things that could get him to change his mind. And with the smile that was now directed his way, and the lips that descended on his own, the blonde was reluctant to try.

"I should get dressed," Harry said as he reluctantly broke from the kiss.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, unwilling to unwrap his arms from around Harry's waist.

"Robards wanted my answer as soon as possible."

"Can't it wait? We're on our honeymoon."

"It'll only take a few hours," Harry chuckled, easing himself out of the blonde's grasp.

"Fine," Draco pouted. "But I'm coming with you," he said before getting up as well.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," the current head of the Auror department said, smiling as Harry and Draco walked into the Head Auror's office. "It's a shame the rest of your team declined my offer. But I'm glad you're here."

"It's been a long time, Robards," Harry smiled as he reach his hand out to the older man. "But I'm glad to come back."

"Please, call me Gawain," Robards smiled as they shook hands. "And I hear congratulations are in order," he said, spotting the ring on Harry's finger.

"Thank you," Harry smiled brightly as he and Draco's hands intertwined. "We just got married a few days ago."

"Can we just get this over with," Draco said impatiently, causing Harry to roll his eyes at him.

"You must excuse Draco," Harry apologized. "He's not too thrilled about me being an Auror again."

"Understandable. Loved ones never are. Too much risks when they don't see the rewards for themselves. My family's the same way," he said before turning to the blonde. "But worry not my dear boy, Harry is one of our best Aurors. We wouldn't needlessly put him in harm's way. Now," Robards said with a clap of his hands. "Let's get started," he said when the door opened and a witch stepped inside.

"You're going to put him to work now?" Draco asked before turning to Harry. "We're still on our honeymoon."

"Worry not. We'll just be performing a physical today. We want to make sure that Harry's in tip top shape. It's a new protocol we put into place after you left. I'll just wait outside until you're done."

As Robards left his office to give the three of them some privacy, the mediwitch pulled a suitcase out of her pocket before opening it to pull out a small vile with purple liquid inside.

"Please drink this," she said as she handed Harry the potion.

When Harry uncorked the potion, he scrunched up his nose at the foul smell. Then he took a deep breath and downed the potion in one go.

"Why do potions have to taste so awful?" Harry asked as he turned to the blonde, who chuckled sympathetically.

As Harry and Draco were distracted with each other, the mediwitch took out her wand and started casting various spells on Harry. As she did so, a roll of parchment hung in the air beside her as a floating quill quickly jotted down notes, reminding Harry heavily of his interview with Rita Skeeter all those years ago.

"How long will this take?" Draco asked as he idly ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair.

"I'm finished," she said as she took the floating quill and parchment into her hands. After reading it over, she quickly tapped it twice, instantly creating two more copies before handing one to Harry. "This is my assessment," she said as Harry took it from her. "Please sign the bottom."

As Harry read over the words, with Draco reading over his shoulder, the mediwitch placed one of the other parchments into her bag. Then she called Robards back into his office.

"My assessment has been completed," the mediwitch said as she handed the last parchment to Robards. "Please have yourself, and Minister Kingsley sign at the bottom," she said as she whisked her bag back into her pocket. "I will follow-up shortly," she said before finally leaving.

"Well she sure knows how to get to the point," Robards chuckled.

"I'm … pregnant?" Harry asked aloud before staring at Draco in shock.

"Sorry … what?" Robards said before looking down at his own parchment.

"Dear Mr. Potter," the blonde said aloud as he took the parchment from Harry. "Assessment completed… Active duty denied due to … pregnancy…"

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Robards chuckled. "But that won't get in the way of your duties."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, a sudden sense of dread seeping into his veins. "Active duty has been _denied_. You can't put Harry out into the field now."

"I never really intended to," Robards admitted.

"What?" The two wizards asked in shock.

"My dear boy. The reason I wanted you to come back so badly is because you're one of the best Aurors I know. It helped that I trained you personally," he boasted, causing Draco to roll his eye. "But my plans for you is way more involved than just going out and catching dark wizards. I want you to fully follow in my footsteps and hopefully take over for me when I retire."

"You … want me to be Head Auror?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Why of course," Robards smiled. "If you're up to the task."

* * *

"Someone's coming," Harry said, breaking the kiss as he felt the familiar sensation of the wards being disturbed.

They had just arrived back at the cottage. They had Apparated there, even though Draco had wanted to take a less risky mode of transportation since Harry was pregnant. Harry had merely rolled his eyes before grasping the blonde's shoulders and Apparating back to the cottage without another word.

Draco had not been pleased. But that didn't stop him from attacking Harry's neck the moment they walked through the door. In fact, it only took them a few minutes to shed their clothes and find themselves back on the couch to pick up where they left off.

"If you keep touching me like that, it could be me," Draco said as Harry's fingers grazed the blonde's awakened member.

"Stop playing around," Harry smirked as he tried to pull away from the blonde. "That could be Andromeda with the kids," he said as he pulled on the stubborn blonde's arm. "We need to get dressed before they reach the door," he said and was rewarded with a slight groan from the other man. "Or would you prefer our son be traumatized after finding his parents naked on the couch."

"Which requires me to do less work?" Draco asked childishly.

"Just get up," Harry laughed, finally pulling the blonde from the couch. "We can continue where we left off after we put them to bed."

"Why didn't you say so," the blonde joked before grabbing his discarded clothes.

The newlyweds only just managed to put on their clothes before the door opened and three people walked inside.

"Daddy!" James exclaimed, his arms opened wide as he ran to Harry. "I missed you so much," the bright-eyed boy said as he was scooped up into Harry's arms.

"I missed you too," Harry smiled into his son's hair.

"Hey, what about me?" Draco asked, feigning offence as he stood beside Harry.

"I missed you too Papa," James beamed, leaning out of Harry's arms to jump into Draco's. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Draco said as Harry embraced the other little boy that had entered their home.

Teddy Lupin glanced up at Draco, his currently green eyes hesitant. The small seven-year-old was still very weary of the blonde. He only vaguely remembered the tall man while he had been dating Harry. Since Andromeda and Narcissa were still not on speaking terms, even though they held no grudges towards each other, Teddy hadn't seen the blonde since he and Harry and been separated.

The only clear thing Teddy could remember of the blonde was his godfather crying in his sleep every now and then with the man's name on his lips. Even though his godfather seemed Harry now, Teddy couldn't help but worry about what would happen if the blonde man decided to leave again.

* * *

"I don't think Teddy likes me," Draco said as the day ended and they had put the boys to bed.

"Of course he does," Harry reassured the blonde as they climbed into bed.

"He barely spoke two words to me and I had to practically _pull_ those words out," the blonde said, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting," Harry assumed as he nestled into the blonde's embrace. "Teddy can be a bit shy at times, that's all. Once he starts spending more time with you, he'll open up more."

"Please don't leave me alone with him," the blonde begged, even as he felt the other man start kissing his neck. "James adores him. What if while you're gone, he makes James choose between us and James chooses him."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the blonde's paranoia. When he had made arrangements to meet up with Robards at the ministry the next day, Draco had seemed a little worried. Harry had assumed that it was because the blonde was afraid that Robards would get him hurt somehow.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"Draco. He's only seven," Harry chuckled.

"Seven-year-olds can be devious," Draco insisted.

"Would it make you feel any better if I ask Ron and Hermione to come over?" Harry suggested as he propped himself up so he could look down at the blonde. "They love playing with Teddy."

"Yes, that would help," the blonde readily agreed.

"Okay," Harry chuckled some more. "I'll fire call them tomorrow and see when they can drop by."

"Good," the blonde sighed before pulling Harry to him.

"I can't wait to tell them that the great Slytherin Prince is afraid of a seven-year-old," Harry said cheekily.

"You wouldn't dare," the blonde said, his eyes wide.

At Harry's devious smile, the blonde flipped their positions so that he was now hovering over Harry. The next thing Harry knew, the blonde was trailing love bites along his neck, causing him to cry out in surprise. The surprise quickly turned to arousal and Harry soon found himself promising not to say a word just so the blonde would continue.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend as the four adults stood in the kitchen. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you, mate," Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Thanks," Harry smiled shyly as Hermione released him from her hold.

"Have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet?" Hermione asked as she beamed at the pair.

"No," Harry said as he turned to the blonde. "Draco and I want it to be a surprise. Everything we get will be in neutral colours."

"Oh isn't this so exciting," she said.

Harry smiled at Hermione's words, but Draco could tell that the smile didn't quite reach the raven-haired wizard's eyes.

"Do you mind taking the boys out into the garden?" Draco asked as he spotted the two boys playing in the living room. "Teddy wanted to help James ride his new broom but we don't want them to be alone."

"Of course," Hermione beamed. Then she placed a light kiss on Harry's cheek before taking Ron's hand and leaving the two men alone.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Draco asked as soon as he knew they were alone. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not very happy about this?"

"I am," Harry smiled unconvincingly. Then he bit his lip at the blonde's pointed glare. "It's just that … last time I was pregnant … I didn't … handle things very well."

Draco noticed Harry shaking as he spoke and pulled the other man into his arms. As he trailing his fingers through Harry's hair, Draco cursed Ginny and Astoria and their meddling.

"It's okay. I'm here now," Draco comforted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Harry said as he buried his head in the blonde's arms. "I know," he repeated as if trying it convince himself.

Harry's first pregnancy hadn't gone very smoothly. He had missed the blonde terribly and had barely slept or ate for the first few days after they were separated. Ron and Hermione had moved in with him for fear of what he would do if left by himself.

Unfortunately, their fear hadn't been unfounded. During most of his pregnancy, Harry had often prayed for his pain to end. The only thing that had kept him going was realizing that he couldn't leave his son alone.

Being in Draco's arms now, Harry felt more at ease. It was especially comforting after the blonde reminded him that Hermione was pregnant as well. They had just found out that they were expecting a little girl of their own. He didn't know why, but the thought of sharing this experience with his best friend helped.

* * *

"I'm really going to be a big brother," James smiled, ignoring the dinner that had been placed before him. "Like how Teddy is _my_ big brother?"

"Pretty much," Harry laughed.

"So does that mean you'll be staying here for good?" Teddy suddenly asked the blonde.

"Nothing could keep me away from Harry ever again," Draco said seriously as he grasped the other man's hand.

"Good," Teddy smiled in relief before digging into his food, looking more at ease.

Harry and Draco turned to each other, realizing why the little boy had been so hesitant around the blonde before. Ron and Hermione shared a chuckle of their own, happy that their friend was finally getting the family he deserved.

As everyone else dug into their food, with James making as much mess as he could get his hands on, Teddy looked up. He tapped on Draco's shoulder to get the blonde's attention. As grey eyes looked down at him, Teddy bit his lip nervously, though he was determined to find out one more thing.

"So where _do_ babies come from anyway?"

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of Unfinished Business. My next story, a prequel to this, is already posted as well. I'll be posting it about once a week. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
